


beyond work

by 2seokmore (2seokplease)



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: :), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokmore
Summary: work leads to lonely lonely nights





	beyond work

it's hard falling in love with your enemy, but everytime secret made eye contact with the infamous lady in pink he felt someone inside light up.

if you asked a young pablo what he wanted to be when he was older you would've heard the usual responses firefighter, president, or not dead because of climate change. Of course international secret spy has crossed his mind but he didn't think it would actually happen but here he his. 

His origin is quite interesting but far too long to discuss but to put it simply miss t found him. she also needed him despite his clear incompetence but of his dance moves. The penguin could dance there's no denying it but to Pablo it could lead to a lot of problems.

Take for example the first time he encountered lady in pink. Pablo just got the first container but was for a moment out smarted by her. Now she had the container and a dance sequence broke out. Of course Pablo had to stay professional but the way she moved made his breath hitch. Once he was safely away with the container he beat his penguin meat to the thought of them being in a permanent dance duo.

The next time the met his wishes came true as they danced in a partnership for the container. he wasn't struggling to keep his excitement in (or down). he knew he had to have her in his sheets and eventually in his life forever. 

He went back to work and did what he had to do but he found himself in a compromising position. Currently he was strapped into her tickle table due to miss ts fucking dumbass. austin also didn't help at all. it would've looked really bad if he got a boner now but the situation was so sexy. 

He did end up defeating her but she then became a 'good girl' and joined the spy organization. 

He also got pegged a lot by her. 

She also got him pregnant.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed


End file.
